For the Delivery Boy who has everything
by RatPack2002
Summary: Fry wakes up to find that he is in a dreamworld, simular to The Sting, but with Fry and no Bee's. This story was a nightmare writing, my computer wouldnt save it. But its finished, finally. Enjoy, Review it.
1. Chapter 1

For The Delivery Boy who has Everything

_Disclaimer: Futurama isn't mine. _

Phillip J. Fry spun around in his swivel chair behind the navigation consul of the Planet Express ship. Beings that Leela pretty much handled everything involving the ship's flight, he more or less sat there for the hell of it. He was reenacting Star Wars scenes with his hands, mimicking the various space ship and light saber fights.

"Fry, could you shut up please? Your like a 3 year old in the back seat on a trip to Dog Doo 7!" Leela screamed.

Fry stopped just at the part where Luke Skywalker lost his hand. "Aww but Leela, I was getting to my favorite part!"

"Why don't you go help Bender fill up the dark matter furnace?" Leela asked.

Fry sighed and got up from his comfortable seat and headed toward the dark matter core. Bender had just finished heaving the last of the immensely heavy fuel from Nibbler's litter box into the fiery furnace.

"What are you doing here chump?" Bender said in between huffs and puffs.

"Leela kicked me out of the cockpit cuz I was reenacting Star Wars again." Fry replied.

"What is with you and those stupid documentaries? Ancient hisory is the major for idiots. Good old Robo American History, that's what you should look into!" Bender went on.

"Ahh I dropped out of college, no sense in going back. Besides, I have a low paying dead end job, live in a robot's closet, I envy no man." Fry said crossing his arms.

"Good point." Bender nodded.

Fry leaned on the metal wall and sat down. Bender clanked up and sat beside him. The delivery boy let out a sigh.

"What's eating your Gilbert's grape?" Bender asked.

"She just doesn't understand me. No matter what I do, she avoids me or blows me off. Maybe I should just give up!" Fry said, slamming his face into his hands.

"The answer is pretty easy Fry. I know how you can get her." Bender said.

"Really? How?" Fry pleaded.

"You know my rates." Bender replied.

Fry took out his wallet and gave Bender a stack of money. Bender counted it and shoved it into his mouth.

"You pretend you don't want her, lose all interest in her. That drives human chicks wild!" Bender said.

"True, but Leela isn't 100 human." Fry said.

"Trust me! Have I ever lied to you before?" Bender replied.

"Pfft. There was that time you told me that it was give Bender money day, oh and that time you told me you paid the rent but bought a watch and we got evicted!" Fry went on.

"Hey, hey. I'm only human." Bender defended himself.

"Really? I thought you were a robot!" Fry concluded.

The two felt the delivery ship touch down on the planet there newest delivery was, Hovering Squid World 7. Once they departed the ship Leela began to brief her crew on the planet's terrain.

"Obviously this planet is misnamed, as there are no actual hovering squids. Stay away from the plant life, they are all toxic to humans. Fry are you listening to me?" Leela asked.

"Sorry Leela, I guess not. I just cant get Amy and her two eyes out of my head!" Fry snorted.

It felt like an atomic bomb and just vaporized Leela's heart. She grit her teeth and her knees began to quiver. The palms of her hands became clammy. She struggled to hand Fry a map that the Professor had drawn on a Denny's place mat with crayons and a rucksack full of vital things that could be used in the jungle.

"Well stop thinking with your human horn, and start thinking about the mission!" Leela managed to sputter out. "Here is the map through the dungeon maze, remember to find the blue key to gain access to the boss's level. Be careful Fry."

Fry rolled his eyes and took the package. "Yeah, sure. Don't worry about wishing me luck, every time you do, something bad happens."

Fry swiped the things he was to take on his journey and headed off into the wilderness, Leela yelled the warning to him again:

"Remember, don't touch any of the plants!" Her voice echoed through the valley they had landed in.


	2. Chapter 2

Fry began his solo hike through the dense jungle. Using a machete he hacked through the various plants. Some of them groaned as he slashed through them. (He is in the jungle; did you really think he wouldn't have the basic adventure tools?) He took a seat on a rock and took a swig from his canteen. He felt something wrap around his abdominal area, its grip growing tighter, soon to the point he couldn't breathe. A weird flower animal hybrid had clung to him! He frantically tried to chop it into pieces with his machete, but he couldn't, it was clung to him so tightly he would slice himself open like a cherry pie.

He attempted to make his way back to the Planet Express ship, maybe Leela and Bender knew what to do. His vision began to grow dark, the jungle around him disappeared.

He awoke and he was no longer on Dog Doo 7, but in old New York. He was in a house he didn't recognize, it was too clean for him to live there!

"Phil, is everything ok up there?" A familiar voice called.

_No, No it couldn't be! Could it? Michelle? What the hell is going on here?_

Fry stumbled down an oak stair way and into a foyer of a nice middle class home. Michelle was waiting for him at the front door in a lavender colored dress.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Michelle asked worriedly.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all. What's going on?" Fry asked nervously.

"Well we were going to see the Star Trek Reunion at the multiplex, but you seem kind of pale. Lets see it tomorrow, you need rest!" Michelle placed her hand over his forehead to check his temperature.

Her hands felt so polite and gentle to his sweaty forehead. But for some reason it didn't feel real, like an imagined feeling of touch.

"Phillip, are you stressed out about the mission to Mars?" Michelle asked, guiding him to the leather sofa in the living room.

"Mission to Mars? I was just there 2 days ago!" Fry exclaimed.

"You must have dreamt it dear. Your mission to be the first man on Mars isn't until next week. Your over excited that's all." Michelle patted his hand.

"So it was all a dream. A horrible dream." Fry said.

Michelle went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. She returned and Fry smiled and took the cold liquid, which was causing the glass to condensate.

"Michelle, do you still love me?" Fry asked following with a sip.

"Why yes! I married you didn't I, Mr. Big time astronaut!" Michelle answered

"Astronaut? I never had the grades for that!" Fry exclaimed.

"Well how come you graduated valedictorian at Massachusetts Institute of Technology? And set records on every test administered by NASA?" She said stroking his red hair.

"Ha, ha, yeah I was joking." Fry tried to lie.

Michelle smiled and finished stroking his hair. She got up and took the now empty glass and headed back to the kitchen. "Would you like something else to drink? I think I'll start on dinner since it looks like we're staying in tonight."

"Sure, I'll take a Slurm!" Fry shouted.

"What the heck is a Slurm?" Michelle asked.

_Damn, that must have been in my dream. That stuff was nectar of the Gods. Too bad it don't exist in reality. Maybe I can invent it though!_

"Never mind, just a LeBrou!" He changed his selection.

After he was certain Michelle had gone into the kitchen he got up and looked out of the window of his beautiful home. There was a brand new Corvette parked in the driveway and a basketball hoop.

"What is going on here?" Fry asked to himself.

He heard Michelle's high heels click across the hardwood floor and turned around. Michelle's long brown hair bounced upon every step, he had forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Here you go. Is steak ok? Oh better, how about we order an anchovy pizza, your favorite!" She said pinching his cheeks.

Fry quickly chugged his beer. That helped, he could feel the brain cells die one by one. She took the glass and head back to the kitchen.

"My life is perfect!" Fry exclaimed. "Michelle loves me, I don't live in a closet, there isn't a lobster running around. Wahoo!"

"Did you say you wanted lobster for dinner, Phillip?" Michelle called from the kitchen.

"Not in this house! And no robots or Cyclops's either!" Fry yelled back.

Fry and his wife sat at the dining room table eating the anchovy pizza under candle light. Michelle had gone all out and even opened a bottle of wine. He watched the candle light reflect in her brown eyes.

"Oh Phil, I forgot, Yancy said hi, he is still working at Pannuci's Pizza." Michelle told him.

"Yancy, what a loser. Did I ever tell you how he copied me all the time as a kid?" Fry went on.

"Only every other 20 minutes. Why don't you two just make up, your brothers!" Michelle tossed down her slice of pizza.

"I am not going to hang out with some delivery boy. I was a loser, now I am a success!" Fry commented.

"Some success. You've changed. You disown your family, you won't even say hello to dear old Mr. Panucci at his restaurant." Michelle began to clean up her food and stormed into the kitchen.

Fry watched her but was distracted when he heard a dog barking in the back yard.

"Wait a minute! I know that bark, it's walking on sunshine! Seymour!" Fry howled with delight.

He ran into the large back yard with perfect green grass. Sure enough it was Seymour! He looked great; he was jumping up and down. Fry feel to his knees as the little dog ran to him, still barking to the tune of its favorite song.

"How are ya boy? I missed you so much!" Fry said hugging the little dog.

It was Seymour all right he still had the wet dog smell even though he was dry. "I'm never going to leave you again boy. I promise I will come back from now on. Please forgive me!"

The small dog gave a puzzled look at his master and ran and grabbed a tennis ball. Fry played fetch with his best friend for nearly an hour, until his arm was too tired to through the grimy tennis ball anymore.

A few hours later, Fry lay in bed with Michelle. Since this is rated for younger readers, they did the stuff adults do in bed. He lay relaxed why she dozed off. Life was indeed perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Fry awoke and looked at the glowing red digital numbers on is alarm clock. Michelle was sound asleep. His stomach felt like it was being torn apart from the inside. _Ugh, gotta lay off the anchovies._

He rolled out of the bed slowly he didn't want to wake his sleeping wife. He looked at her silky brown hair as it engulfed her pillow. Seeing that some of the blanket that was covering her had slid off, he covered her exposed neck back up. He crept out of the dark bedroom, and tripped in the door way over a pair of his own slippers. The thud of his body was enough to wake an entire neighborhood, but not Michelle for some reason. He got back to his feet and headed toward the bathroom.

He rested himself on the marble sink, waiting to vomit, but it never came. The pain in his stomach subsided, but there was still a feeling of some nausea. Fry turned the faucet and splashed some cool water on his face. Then he took a long look of himself in the mirror.

"Who am I? Why do I feel so out of place?" He asked the reflection.

He waited a few seconds, as if his own reflection would jump out and answer his question. Fry walked down the wooden staircase, it was the 2nd time that day, but he felt like it was a new experience all over again. Seymour was sleeping by the front door, it was dark in the room and Fry didn't see his beloved pet as he tripped over him.

"Damn it, Why am I so clumsy all of the sudden? And why does it feel so natural?" He said petting the poor dog.

Seymour let out a tired yawn as if he was forgiving Fry and closed his eyes again. With two limp thumps of his tail, Seymour was snoring again, dreaming about chasing the number 29 bus and making intimacy with the leg of a wandering jazz musician.

"Your lucky boy. The only thing you worry about is sniffing butts and humping people's legs. I envy you." Fry whispered to his dog.

He finally made his way to a book shelf and pulled out a picture album and sat on "his" leather sofa. He started flipping through the album, maybe there was something in it that made sense. He didn't remember winning the Super Bowl when he played for the New York Giants, he didn't even notice the Super Bowl ring he had been wearing. There was a picture of him holding the key to New York City with Mayor Rudy Giuliani. The picture of him holding a Grammy, Emmy and Oscar award didn't ring a bell either. He slammed the book down on the coffee table. Something went off in his mind like an atomic bomb!

"Wait a minute!" He said picking the book back up.

He took the picture of the time he got the key to the city and looked at a building in the background. Applied Cryogenics.

"Applied Cryogenics? What is so special about this place?" He asked himself.

Fry ran upstairs and tore his closet open and got dressed. He was in a sweat suit that didn't look like anything he had bought; there weren't any red jackets or blue jeans, something that struck him as fashionable. He dashed back down the stairs and saw the car keys to the yellow Corvette parked in his driveway and grabbed them. The jingling sound woke Seymour up who jumped to his paws and excitedly begun to wag his tail.

"Sorry boy. You can't come along on this one. Make sure everybody is safe, boy. Don't wait for me, just live your doggy life." Fry explained to the loyal dog.

A few moments later he was in Manhattan, the streets were empty and devoid of life whatsoever. There wasn't even trash on the streets.

"This place is too clean for New York, this could pass for Baltimore, but not New York" Fry said to himself.

He found the Applied Cryogenics building and parked his sports car. He walked to the front door and pulled it. It didn't open, so then he pushed it. It didn't open.

"Damn usually one of those works." Fry commented to himself.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his driver's license and tried to work the lock open with it. He heard a small metallic click and pushed the door. It didn't open. Then he pulled it, it finally opened.

"That was the first trouble I've had all day. Its like something doesn't want me here." Fry whispered to himself.

He pushed call button for the elevator but it wouldn't work. Fry rolled his eyes and pulled out a pocket knife that just happened to be in his coat pocket.

"Ok, this is really getting weird. Convenient, but weird."

He began to work on the elevator's control panel, his hands seemed possessed, like he had done this before.

"Funny. I feel like the dumbest person in the world, but all of the sudden I'm Macguyver."

The elevator came to life and he randomly pressed the button for the 8th floor.


	4. Chapter 4

He opened the door and walked into the room. The cryogenics tubes were all there, side by side. Fry checked under the desk, more out of instinct than thought. Nothing and nobody was under the desk. No 3 eyed little aliens or even some spare change somebody had dropped. He sat down in the chair.

"I must be going crazy. Why does this place ring a bell, why do I have all of these odd memories?" He asked himself.

Suddenly the room filled with bright red and blue lights. Fry strolled over to the window and saw at least 20 cop cars surround the building. He gasped and watched as the officers all secured a perimeter around the building. One of them took out a mega phone and began to speak through it.

"Phillip J. Fry come out with your hands above your head. You are under arrest." The officer ordered, his voice boomed through the night like thunder.

A helicopter descended from the sky and shined its search light on the floor Fry was on. Fry dropped to his stomach to avoid being painted by the light. _Ok, breaking an entry they got me on, but they're setting up for some kind of stand off!_

Fry rolled over toward the desk and watched as tiny red dots began to appear on the wall. Even an idiot could tell they were laser sights, from snipers. The officer on the street repeated his order for Fry to surrender himself.

"Bite my fleshy ass!" Fry screamed back in response.

The red dots from the sniper rifles exploded and sent chunks of dry wall onto the tiled floor. They had given him a few warning shots. _Funny, how this was a dream land and its turning into some kind of nightmare!_

"Wait a minute, this must be a dream!" Fry sat up and said to himself.

He crawled to the desk and opened the drawer, if his theory was correct, than this would answer it for sure. He pulled out an old yellow newspaper and started to read it.

The text was nothing but a jumble of letters, no words or punctuation marks. Lines of random letters and numbers. It looked like this:

JdheoDoldjdOelenOjdldf AjdneOpE

Fry dropped the newspaper to the ground. _The two hemispheres of the brain one is for conscious state of thought, the other is the imagination, there are no words, there is no reason, its just imagined! But what if this isn't a dream, what if Michelle was right and I was stressed out?_

Fry didn't have time to think as a can of tear gas broke through the window. He lunged toward it and threw it out of the window, back to the streets below him. Some of the gas had seeped out but harmlessly floated out the window. The snipers let another volley of bullets into the room, more plaster and dry wall fell to the floor.

"Phillip, its Michelle, please give yourself up, your not well!" His wife called from the street.

"Your not my wife! You left me! None of this is real!" Fry screamed. "Everything is a lie, this isn't my life!"

Michelle handed back the police sergeant his mega phone. He watched as a black van pulled up into the sea of cars. The swat team had arrived. Fry heard the foot steps head toward the room he was in.

"Well, they say you cant die or get hurt in your dreams." He whispered to himself.

Fry got up and began to sprint toward the shattered glass windows. He heard the sounds of bullets wiz by his ears, the sound of shattering glass filled the room as the swat team kicked the door down and entered the room, it was too late Fry had jumped out of the 12th story window. He saw everything from a birds eye perspective as gravity started to pull him closer to the concrete sidewalk below. He saw all of the policemen look away and Michelle watch in horror.

Then there was darkness. No sounds, no feeling, or that itch caused by that weird rash on his left butt check. Fry began to feel a kind on inner peace, this was probably the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Fry came too in a room lit with bright florescent lights. They were so bright they burned his exposed pupils. _Is this heaven? Or the other place, New Jersey?_

He felt a cold metal table underneath his back. It felt like a hospital room. _I jumped from a 12 story window and I'm still alive, no no, I'm still trapped in this dream. Oh no!_

"My God, he's regained conciseness!" A doctor's voiced gasped. "Look, the black mercury is dying!"

Fry felt a horrible pain as the doctor tour off the thing from around his abdominals. He struggled to sit up but the doctor helped him into a seated position on the operating table.

"Amazing. You must be the first person ever to escape a black mercury!" The doctor said through his surgical mask. "To think I was just going to cut you open and take your organs and sell them on the black market!"

"Black mercury?" Fry asked puzzled rubbing the bite marks on his stomach.

"Your friends went into the jungle after awhile and found you wrapped up in this plant. The Black Mercury kills its prey by latching onto it and pumping endorphins into it, the body becomes so full of them that it goes into a light coma. While the victim is hallucinating, the plant begins to eat away at the insides; you somehow found a way to beat the hallucinations!" The doctor explained, his eyes not moving from the dead plant that was starting to wither into dust.

A nurse walked up to the doctor and watched as it totally fell apart into dust on the cold floor.

"Where am I? When am I? Fry asked.

"You're on the Nimbus, and its 3007." The doctor replied.

"It must be hard to come back to reality, huh Mr. Fry?" The masked nurse asked.

"Actually, no. The dream world was a nice place to visit, but the rent was outrageous!" Fry joked.

A few hours passed and Fry was transported to another room. He had just finished the first food he had since the pizza he dreamed about. Leela and Bender had been allowed to visit him for a few minutes before visiting hours were over in the sick bay.

"I don't get it meat bag. You got to live in a world built just for you, and you came back to a world that wouldn't even spit on you if you were covered in scolding hot boron!" Bender said.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's all that I have. That and those mushrooms in my shower." Fry replied.

"Well, whatever you say. I saw a hot nurse bot outside, I think I'm going to try swapping data files with her. Later chumps!" Bender strolled out of the room.

Leela and Fry watched as the robot left the room and waited for the automated door to close. She looked at the delivery boy lying in his hospital bed.

"What made you come back Fry?" Leela sat on the foot of the bed. "All of those chemicals must have been hard to over come!"

"Gee Leela, that's simple." Fry replied.

Leela gave a confused look. Fry sat up some more, it was so painful on his stomach area, and the bite marks alone would take a few more days to stop swelling.

"You." Fry said.

The automated PA system replied the visiting hours were no over. Leela got up and walked up to Fry and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Fry watched as the tank top clad Cyclops walked out of the room. He dropped back and let his head hit the soft pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't, he had dreamt enough for a lifetime.

The End


End file.
